Before the Bang
by sammyboyaldaway
Summary: Trouble is brought to the team in the form of a co-ordinated attack. Can they save to countries leaders in time? Rating May Change


I Dont own NCIS LA (Would love to) but I own Agent Vicki Worth

Thanks

* * *

It was a bright sunny Californian morning, the sun streaming through the windows of the bullpen as the female half of the team strode in.

"Oh my God Kensi' the newest member of the team, Special Agent Vicki Tamara Worth, former U.S. Marine, was saying 'You totally should have seen Marty's face, it was priceless. He couldn't have looked more shocked if you slapped him" she finished, her laughter ringing through the building joined by a chuckle belonging to Special Agent Kensi Marie Blye.

The two girls walked side by side until they reached their desks where they split off, Kensi to the left with Special Agent Sam Hanna and Vicki to the right with Special Agent G Callen, L.A.P.D. Liaison Officer turned Special Agent Marty Deeks got the desk at the end where he had no buddy; Although all this didn't matter at the moment because none of the boys were there yet. There was an idea originally that Callen, as head of the team, should get a desk of his own but that idea was laid to rest when Agent Worth, out of sheer annoyance, pounded Special Agent Deeks with writing equipment one afternoon out of sheer fustration after asking him to be quite 23 times in one hour.

Unpacking their things and settling in for the day had calmed the girls somewhat but the laughter resumed when the males finally arrived and the girls caught sight of Deeks. Laughter immediately burst from their lips and the boys looked around to find the source of their entertainment, not finding one Callen decided to ask.

"What is so funny about Deeks today?" Callen asked

"Apart from the usual" Sam butted in, smirking at Deeks.

Kensi just waved her hand in the direction of Vicki asking her silently to answer

"We were just laughing at the memory of Marty's face this last case" Vicki said smiling. Upon hearing this, the boys began to laugh except for Deeks

"Aww c'mon guys that's not funny" Deeks said pouting

"Marty you have to admit you would have laughed too if Kensi had of done that to G or Sam" Vicki said giving him her best "Don't-lie-to-me-I-see-right-through-you" look

"Fine" he grudgingly agreed although the whole team knew he would never have agreed if it was someone else asking, for there was a soft spot in his heart for Vicki Worth, having known her since high school, each having been there through the high points and the crappy points in their lives, she had practically become his little sister. The only thing that allowed them to work together on such a high stress job was they weren't blood related; even then they both had to endure mandatory Physc-evals completed by Physc Analyst Nate Getz every month.

Deeks was saved from more ribbing by a sharp whistle and the call of "Ahoy matey's, I see a new case off the starboard side" from Analyst Eric Beale. As the team made their way up the stairs Vicki wondered allowed if Eric actually realised they were on dry land and not on a pirate ship.

"Doubt it' Deeks said "He probably has sea water in his ears again"

Vicki chuckled and walked through the ops centre doors "Hey Eric you get water in your ea-" she started to say before stopping abruptly staring at the touch screen. The team looked at her, bewildered.

"Vicki you ok?" Kensi asked

"Toby" she whispered causing Deeks to rapidly turn back to the screen and confirm that the photo was indeed Toby Black, her brother, in a bathroom lying in a pool of his own blood, his throat slit.

"Oh Vicki' he said softly before approaching her and embracing her in a hug 'I'm sorry Vicki, so sorry" he finished before noticing she was trembling and her eyes hadn't let the screen.

Looking over her head into the confused eyes of Eric Beale he spoke again "Eric could you" he concluded with a nod of his head towards the plasma.

Analyst Nell Jones beat Eric to the computer and quickly removed the image from the monitor. As soon as the picture was off the screen Vicki demanded it back; Nell and Eric looked to Deeks not sure what they should do, Deeks gave his approval, and the picture was back.

Vicki walked up to it and stood there seeing her brother for the last time. Her eyes drifted down his body, taking in the multiple stab wounds and the beating he received before coming to rest on his hand. _Never again will that hand give me comfort_ she thought _now I, well and truly am an orphan_. She continued to stare at the hand as silence filled the room; the team letting her have time to process, for they all realised that she had just lost someone she cared dearly for but only Deeks knew what their relationship was.

Deeks, keeping an eye on Vicki's expression, was the first to see the frown lines appear.

"Eric' she asked' Can you enlarge the victims hand" she said and Deeks wasn't the only one who noticed she refrained from mentioning a name. Watching Eric enlarge the picture Callen couldn't see why she wanted it enlarged until he noticed that underneath the hand was a mirror with numbers written in blood. When they were enlarged and sharpened by Eric and Nell the team could then read them as '12729325/13428376/715g2832/n12h'

Vicki paled upon reading the numbers and started repeating to herself "Crap this is not good, this is sooo not good"

"Eric I need you to get Hetty on the phone right now" Vicki said quickly

"Um I can't, she's having a meeting with Director Vance and asked not to be disturbed" Eric said

"NOW Eric!" Vicki repeated firmly and then speaking to herself said "Vance's here, well that saves time"

"Vicki? What is it? What's wrong?" Deeks asked perplexed

"The numbers Marty, those bloody numbers!" Vicki said in clear annoyance at the interruption

"Ok so the first bit is your serial number and the second bit is Toby's serial number but I don't know what the bit at the end is'

"Yea well I do" Vicki said rather sadly

"OK I got her" Eric said gaining Vicki's attention and the team watched with rapt attention as Vicki's face became sharp and focused. Sam and Deeks were the only ones who watched and understood what was going on for they had seen it happen before, Sam as a SEAL and Deeks as her friend; they knew the moment they saw her 'Mission' face that Vicki Worth, their fun loving, easygoing, energetic but tough Special Agent had become Coronel Victoria Worth, US Marine Corps, a no nonsense hardcore Marine with 3 tours of Duty behind her, right before their eyes.

"Mr Beale, you had better have a damb good reason for calling" Hetty said in her intimating voice

"Agent Lange, WATERMELON, WATERMELON, WATERMELON" Vicki said quickly and proficiently

"**Shit**! Are you sure Vicki?" Hetty asked directly

"Major Toby Black left us a message before he died' Vicki answered into the receiver, ignoring the shocked looks the team had from hearing Hetty swear 'Ma'am what's you position?"

"We are at the corner of Cluver Blvd and Braddock Dr. I'm sorry about Toby dear" Hetty said quickly

"No time for that now' she said before typing a few commands into the computer 'Ok Ma'am nearest one to you is 4520 East Blvd, 15 clicks northeast. There should be artillery and ammo there, enough until we arrive. You both go there right now and don't move a muscle until I send one of us to get you. I mean it Ma'am, you stay put, and that's an order" Vicki said firmly

"Will do _Agent_ Worth and good luck" came Hetty's voice before the click of the receiver and dial tone could be heard.

Sam, watching Vicki's expression, saw her Mission face slip for a few seconds as she said 'And to you Hetty' before it was wrenched back on in full force. Whipping round she sprinted out of the room and downstairs to Hetty's desk. Pulling out a key from around her neck she unlocked Hetty's drawer and removed several pieces of paper from the bottom.

"Ok men, I need you to each take one of these and call them, give them the same message I gave Hetty and then give them their nearest safe house, anyone that can not get to a safe house we are going to go pickup. Now I know that you don't understand what is happening so I will tell you in brief detail. The numbers are my serial number and the Majors as Detective Deeks said but that is just the first 2 parts. I believe Toby put them there because he knew there would be an investigation by NCIS and he knew that even if we weren't handling it I would be questioned and shown the message. The 3rd is the protocol number for a co-ordinated raid going down against the leaders of every major investigative organisation in this country, FBI, CIA, NSA, Homeland Security; you name it, their in danger. The 4th gives us the time line" she finished quickly while handing out the papers

"N12h means next 12 hours right?" Callen asked

"Correct, now we save all these lives, we need to get busy. Some of these people are going to be very resistant so do everything you can; I don't care if you have to drag these people out of a meeting with the President in shackles just get them out and safe. Right now Move out!"

* * *

So what do you think? Please Review. PS The streets are real places in LA but the distances are made up thanks. PPS Not sure how long Serial Numbers are so sorry if I got that wrong


End file.
